Return of the Beauty
by J.C. Conner
Summary: 14 year old Hikari Sakura Shikon is the spiritual reincarnation of Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. A demon wants to use her to destroy Inuyasha. Then Hikari gets kiddnap by a possessed Kouga. Inu/Kag, Mir/San,Shippo, Kirara. Kouga/Hikari
1. Chapter 1

_Izayoi_

Hikari Shikon

_She loved him,_

_He loved her._

_This beauty was in love,_

_With this monstrous beast._

_He died for her,_

_As she lived for their child._

_One day she too died,_

_And came back as me._

* * *

_Flashback_

_She was crying._

_The young boy with the strangest dog ears ran up to her._

_"What's a half breed?" He asked._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Hikari," Her mother called. "Are you ready to go?"

Hikari Shikon doesn't want to live in Tokyo. She loved her home in Chicago and hasn't left Chicago in her life, not even for vacation. Hikari is Japanese American with long black hair, brown eyes and is very beautiful but has a problem seeing that since that night.

"Hikari," Her mother called again. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, mom." Hikari replied. "Have you seen Sora?

Sora was Hikari's pet yellow lab that she had for 2 years. Sometimes kids at school made fun of Sora because of her bear-like size. Besides, she's Hikari's one and only friend.

"She's in the car, honey." Her mother said. "Now come on!"

"Why do we have to leave?" Hikari asked. "Is it something I did? Is it because I have no friends?"

The mother faces her daughter and cupped her cheeks. "You know why, Hikari. Your father wants you start fresh and believe its best that we all live where our ancestors came from."

Hikari puffed up like a blow fish. "Fresh start?"

"We both agree on this, Hikari." Her mother said sternly. "Now let's go."

When she got into the car, the large lab licked her face with wet saliva. "Woof!"

"Hey!" Hikari yelled. "Chilled out, Sor-sor."

_I loved Chicago._Hikari thought. _But moving to Tokyo isn't going to help me make new friends or start fresh._

_

* * *

__Flashback_

_Hikari was watching the place burned down. She then focuses herself to the newborn baby wrapped in the red sheet he gave her. _

_"Izayoi...You must live. Live a long life. Live long and well with Inuyasha." _

_End of Flashback_

12 hours and restless sleep later, they finally go to Tokyo. The father was waiting at the arriving area at the airport.

"Hikari," Her father said. "How are you, Sakura?"

Sakura, Japanese cherry blossom, means kind or gentle. Her dad always called Hikari that since she was born. It was her middle name since her mother rejected it for the first name.

Hikari signed. "Okay, I guess."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She said, sadly. "Just tired from that long trip."

"She didn't sleep well, Tai." Her mother said.

"Ayame," Tai said. "Was it because of…?" Her father stopped because of the painful memories overwhelmed him.

Ayame responded. "Yes, because of them."

_I know who you're talking about._ She though. _Do not act like it never happened. I'm right here._

"Honey let's not keep the car waiting," Tai said.

"Come on, Sakura." Tai said.

* * *

The house was the traditional Japanese housing. Hikari got out of the car first to exam it. She notices that this place does not have a designated utility for each room aside from the entrance area kitchen, bathroom, and toilet. Any room can be a living room, dining room, study, or bedroom. Every room was painted with warms colors.

"So how do you like it?" Ayame asked.

"It's good." Hikari said. "But where's my room because every room is the same."

"Uh...anyone I guess," Tai said. "I got something for you."

Tai was digging in his jacket pocket, and then finally pulled out a small necklace with a pink ball.

"Oh, thanks, dad." Hikari said. She put the necklace as soon as when her father gave it to her.

"You don't like it?" Ayame asked her daughter.

"No, I loved it." Hikari lied. She thought it was dumb of her dad to give her jewelry. Hikari hated jewel, especially necklaces.

"I got it at the Higurashi Shrine." Tai said.

"Oh, I remember," Ayame said. "Does Mr. Higurashi still live there?"

Tai nodded. "He has two grand kids and maybe Hikari can start being friends with Kagome."

"Kagome?" Hikari asked. _Great, now he's forcing me to be with people._

Tai and Ayame nodded. "They live next door to us."

"And I told Mr. Hagurashi that you will be coming over." Tai said.

"What the hell, dad?" Hikari yelled.

"Hikari Sakura Shikon," Ayame said. "Watch that tone with your father."

"Why should I, mom?" Hikari said. "You both hate me so much!"

"Hikari, this isn't about-" Ayame said but was cut off by Tai.

"Sakura, we just want to help you deal with…"

"Fuck you, both." Hikari ran out off the house.

"Hikari!" They yelled, but she never came back. Sora went after her best friend.

* * *

_"Hikari," A voice said._

"Who's there?!" Hikari said. Sora was growling like a bear and got in front of Hikari, protecting her from whoever is calling her.

_"I'm coming for you."_

Hikari got real scared. "Maybe I should go back, Sora."

A man in a black hood grabbed Hikari by her neck before she could react. Sora bit the man on his arm in which he was using to hold Hikari hostage.

"Damn bitch!" He yelled. "Don't you try going home cause we got your parents, too."

"You killed my parents?" Hikari yelled.

"No," The man said.

She and Sora ran into the next door neighbor house, Hagurashi. She beat hard on the door as Sora braked loud as the large dog could, but nobody answered.

Hikari then ran into the Hagurashi Shrine. She locks herself and Sora inside. _"Help!" _She yelled in her head.

"Nobody can save you, Izayoi."

"Izayoi?" Hikari whispered. The man burst the door to the shrine down. Hikari took a step back closer to the Bone Eater's Well. Sora was barking like mad, revealing her pure white canine teeth.

"You think that beast of yours will save you," The man sneered. "Back then, you loved that dog demon."

"I don't know who or what you are talking about." Hikari said. She then took another step and fell backwards into the well, she tried to grab on to Sora to keep her from falling but Sora went as well.

"Sora," Hikari said. "I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore."

When they manage to get to the surface, everything was different. There were trees but no houses. They were just outside hearing the wind blowing and the birds chirping.

"What the hell," Hikari said. "Ahhhhhh!"

The man from earlier put a bag over her head. She screamed and cried for Sora.

"Help me!" She muffled in the bag.

"Backlash Wave!"

Hikari felt the force hit her on the head. She put her hand on her head only to feel the warm red-violet pouring down from her head. Her vision was blurry. A silvered hair figured was over her.

"Lady Izayoi?" A small voice said.

"She can't be her, Inuyasha."

"Her scent is just like hers."

"Inuyasha?" Hikari managed to say before letting the darkness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha?" Hikari muttered. As she opened her eyes, a black hair girl was looking at her. "Where's Inuyasha, my son."

Kagome gasped in shocked. _She must have hit her head really hard._

"Who are you?" Hikari asked.

"I'm Kagome."

"Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome gasped. "How did you know?" Kagome asked.

"I just moved next door," Hikari asked. "I had a fight with my parents and I ended up here."

"But how did you get into my family's shrine?" Kagome asked. "Because I was the only human who can do that." Kagome covered her hand as soon as she said that. _Opps, I really shouldn't have said that._

"Well, this guy was trying to kidnap me but my dog Sora-"Hikari had forgotten her faithful friend. "Oh my god, where's Sora?"

"The yellow lab?" Kagome said. "She's fine and playing with my friends."

"Thank god." Hikari said. "Where am I?"

"You're in feudal era of Japan 500 years ago."

"Really," Hikari said. Kagome nodded.

"I got you, yellow beast!"

Hikari got around to find her dog being chase by the same silvered hair figured she seen before passing out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Stop chasing the dog!"

"Whatever, wrench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I make her stop." Hikari said. "Sit!"

The large dog heard her master and she sit, Inuyasha, at that moment, made a large thump into the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell do you do that for?"

"Me?!" Kagome exclaimed. "I didn't do it!"

"You're the only one who-"Inuyasha began but stop when he got a look at Hikari. He went towards Hikari's direction. At that moment, Hikari was having a flashback from the dream. _It's the boy with the dog ears. _She though. _Inuyasha._

"Mom?" Inuyasha said. He sniffed the air. Inuyasha step closer which made Hikari step backwards.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "She isn't Izayoi."

"She looks like her." Inuyasha said. "And her scent is the same."

"But," Hikari interrupted. "My name is Hikari Shikon."

"Yes, in this life."

"Kaede," Kagome said.

"She is, I believe, is the spiritual reincarnation of Izayoi." Kaede said. "From what Inuyasha said about her sharing the same scent as Izayoi."

"Like how Inuyasha thought I was Kikyo because of my scent." Kagome said.

"Ow," Hikari said. "Something is biting the hell out of me."

"So she is Izayoi." Myoga said. "Her blood is still tasty."

Inuyasha grab the flea from her neck. "Myoga! In what the hell are you doing?"

"Master Inuyasha," The scared flea pleaded. "I was simply hungry."

"Well tried someone else." And he throws the flea away.

"How did she get into the well?" Kagome said.

"Some asshole was trying to kidnap me," Hikari explained. "So I ran into Hagurashi Shrine and fell in and well I'm here."

"That was a demon that was kidnapping you," Inuyasha said. "Or tried to. I got his sorry ass."

"He's still out there, Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"Keh." Inuyasha said, grinning. "Then I'll get his sorry ass again with the Backlash Wave."

Shippo, the fox demon, appeared. "She's pretty."

Hikari blushed. "Thank you, um..."

"Shippo." He said. "You must be the idiot Inuyasha's mom."

Inuyasha punched the little demon on the head causing it to swell. Shippo cried. "Kagome he hit me!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said angrily.

"Oh no." Inuyasha whimpered.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome said. Inuyasha's necklace glowed and soon, his whole body slams into the ground.

"You can do that?" Hikari asked. "By saying "sit?"

Again, Inuyasha slam into the ground, making him groan.

"Strange," Kaede said. "I though only Kagome can do that."

"You were wrong, you old hag!" Inuyasha said as he was getting himself together.

"Maybe she has strong spiritual powers," Kaede said. "Like Kagome."

"My mother didn't have powers," Inuyasha said. "So why does her…unless it's a shard of the Jewel of Four Souls."

"She doesn't have any shards, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Well the man or demon you call him did call me Izayoi and said something about loving that "dog demon back then." Hikari said. "Could he mean you, Inuyasha?"

"He's referring to The Great Dog Demon, Inuyasha's father" Myoga said. "Izayoi fell in love with him. She was Inuyasha's mother."

"Is that why you called me mom?" Hikari said. "Because I look like her?"

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said. "I was dumb enough to think some damn kid was my mother."

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's necklace glowed and soon, his whole body slams into the ground.

"Sorry, Hikari," Kagome said smiling. "He can be like this at times."

"Try all the time." Shippo added. "Inuyasha is the biggest jerk of all."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Why did-"

"I need to take a walk, alone." Hikari said. "I need to clear my head."

"I'll come with you," Inuyasha said.

"Why should you? I'm just a "damn kid" remember."

"Child," Kaede said. "You need not to be alone in this time. The demon will try to take you again."

"And I'm the only one who can protect you." Inuyasha said.

"Does he really go back and forth like this?" Hikari asked Kagome. "Mostly, yeah he can be."

"Sit, boy," Hikari said. Inuyasha's face met the ground. "That was for calling me a "damn kid."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine. I guess I kind of deserved it."

Hikari sneered. "Kind of?"

"Do you want to go to the stream or what?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"SIT!" Kagome and Hikari yelled. Again, Inuyasha slam into the ground, making him groan.

"STOPPPPP!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"I like her, already." Shippo said happily.

* * *

"Kouga," The voice said. "I see your deepest desires."

"Damn you, Sayuri." The wolf demon said. "I will kill you for this."

The demon laughed. "Let the anger flow, let your desire take over."

Kouga, the wolf demon, desperately tried to escape the vineyard hold of Sayuri, the revenge demon, who takes on the appearance of a young human male.

_"Who do you want to destroy?"_

"Inu…Inuyasha." Kouga said, fully taken over.

_"Who will you take from him?"_

"His mother, Izayoi."

_"And you shall, wolf. Now, go."_

Kouga nodded and jumped off, evil blood pulsing through his veins.

_Find Izayoi..._

* * *

Sniffing a few times, Inuyasha, with Hikari on his back, heads off in the direction of a small stream that he can smell.

Hikari splash her face with the nice fresh water. Inuyasha, meanwhile, was drinking from it like a dog. Hikari laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You _are a dog_." Hikari said. "You got the ears and the instincts."

Inuyasha folded his arms and puffed. "Yeah, whatever."

Hikari reached up to push the sleeve of her shirt up her right arm. Before she could think about what she had just done, the damage in Inuyasha's eyes was there. She looked down at the dark scars that covered her entire arm. She knew that it was too late; the damage had already been done.

"Hikari," Inuyasha whispered.

She turned her back away from him. _I never want anyone to see this. _

He touched her hand lightly and she flinched but didn't pull away. Inuyasha tried to pull back both of her sleeves to see more, but Hikari pulled away.

"Who did this to you?" She kept her head down.

He put one of his hands under her chin and lifted her face so she would have to look at him. She closed her eyes, flashback into that terrible night.

* * *

_"Hey!" _

_"Come on, sweet thing." _

_Two boys pinned her down in the alley; the knot in her stomach was telling her something, she didn't understand till later. If only she had known then. Screamed as the blade of the knife sliced her soft skin. Hikari felt the blood ooze down her arms._

_She never felt so betrayed. By two of the only people she supposed to trust. Her good friends, Joe and Izzy._

_Joe started to remove Hikari's cloths as Izzy slam his lips on hers and Hikari immediately locked down, something she did under stress. Hikari felt no emotion and her eyes closed so she saw nothing but blackness._

* * *

"Hey," Inuyasha said, removing her from the memory. "Please don't cry. Kagome will think I did something wrong."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. A demon was nearby and it's moving fast. Inuyasha recognized that scent. "_Kouga. What the hell does he want?"_

* * *

Kagome immediately jerked her head up._ There's two jewel shards coming fast...its Kouga...but what's wrong?"_

Even though she knew the fast approaching shikon jewels was indeed Kouga, there was an evil aurora around them.

"Kagome," Sango said. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's Kouga," Kagome replied. "He's coming towards Inuyasha and Hikari but there's something evil about him."

* * *

"AHHH!" Hikari screamed frantically as a possessed Kouga knocked her to the ground.

"Wind Scar!"

But Kouga missed the attacked.

"Wind Scar!" Kouga yelled and the force hit right back at Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Hikari screamed.

"Get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha yelled. "Go get the others."

Inuyasha passed as Kouga laughed. "That damn mutt is dead. I kill your son, Izayoi."

_He's not dead. _She though. _Please don't be dead, my son._

"Come on, Izayoi." Kouga said. "Your master awaits." And with that he grabbed a shocked Hikari, tossing her over his shoulder and running back the way he came using his shard enhanced speed to cover a fair amount of distance in a short amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Inuyasha. _Hikari though. _Please help me._

_Oh, Izayoi. _Sayuri said. _I will destroy your son once and for all!_

_I'm not IZAYOI!_

_Back then, 200 years ago, you was._

_Please leave him out of this! _Hikari begged. _My son doesn't have anything to do with this!_

_You said that you're not Izayoi, yet you claim the half-dog as your son._ Sayuri said.

_Because I'm Izayoi. _She said. _Leave Hikari and Inuyasha out of this._

_Inuyasha will die and I'll make damn sure of it._

_A image of Inuyasha appeared. He was badly injured and begging like a dog. A dark figure took a sharp sword a plunged it into Inuyasha's heart_

_"NO!"_ Scream Izayoi/Hikari. _"Inuyasha!"_

* * *

"Hikari," Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She along with Shippo, Sango, Sora, Miroku, and the demon cat Kirara ran to the injured Inuyasha. Shippo started to care for his wounds using the first aid kit from Kagome's backpack.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "He took her. The damn wolf took my mother."

"What!?" Shippo yelled. "You were supposed to be protecting her! God, you can't even do that! Inuyasha, you're such an idiot-"

Inuyasha hit the little fox demon on his head to prevent him from going away too far. Shippo cried.

"After all I did for you," Shippo said, rubbing his head. "Tending to your wounds."

Inuyasha huffed. "Why did you? These aren't that serious. I'm half demon, remember."

"You said Kouga had kidnapped her?" Sango said.

"That's what the hell I just said!" Inuyasha said. "You got hearing problems, Sango?"

"Relax, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"I'm going to find her and kill Kouga."

"Let's go," Kagome said.

"I want to go alone."

"No. You. Are. Not ." Said Kagome. "If you go alone, then Kouga will kill you."

* * *

_"Who is it?" She said._

_"It is I, Takemaru."_

_She was so weak because of her labor pains. "Takemaru. Thank goodness that you have arrived." She managed to say._

_"You must gather all of the men outside and leave those grounds at once." Izayoi said. "Please do as I say, I fear that no one is strong enough to challenge him."_

_"My Lady," Takemaru said. "I have long felt a deep connection with you, as I'm sure you are aware."_

_He shook his head in digest. "Even though I realized that full well that your heart has been captured by a demon."_

_At that moment, he took the spear and stabbed her. The wind blow out the candle as she was dying. She was reaching hand at the sky. _

* * *

Hikari woke up sweating. "Inuyasha?"

"So you're awake?" Kouga said. He got closer to Hikari.

Kouga panted heavily. Pinning Hikari to the forest ground, he leaned down and whispered, in an evil voice not his own, "I'm going to make you mine."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha heard her screams. He ran as fast as he possibly could as blood boiled with rage. _Kouga, whatever you're doing to her, I'll kill you for it._

"Hang on, Hikari! I'm coming!"

Hikari struggled to get out of Kouga's hold. She was frantic. She froze in fear as she felt his claws ripping through her shirt. She rolled over, away from him, desperate to get away. Her red shirt (or what was left of it) hung limply on her shoulders.

"Since I can't have Kagome, I might as well have the dog's mother." Kouga growled. "Work with me, wrench, I don't want to have to kill you."

He jumped at her, lashing out at her arm, drawing blood. He jumped on her again, this time ripping half her skirt off.

"Stop, please!" She begged.

_"Kouga," _Sayuri said. _"I still need her to be pure. Let Izayoi go."_

"Stop, Joe!' Hikari screamed.

"Who's Joe?" Kouga said.

She looked at him confused. "Get away from me!"

"I don't blame you, but it is not my fault." Kouga explained. "This demon Sayuri had taken over my body in order for me to get you, Izayoi."

"I'm _not Izayoi."_Hikari said. "I'm Hikari Shikon."

"But you look like her..."

"Well, yeah, I'm her spiritual reincarnation." Hikari said.

"Well you both are very beautiful." Kouga confessed.

Hikari blushed. _Why the hell am I blushing in front of my soon to be rapist number 3?_

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Kouga insisted.

"How did you get those scars?" He asked her.

"I was attacked." She replied. _Run away while you still can, Hikari._

* * *

_"Wind Scar!" _

The sudden attack pushed Kouga away from her, mostly hitting him, but slightly hurting her arm.

Hikari felt relief wash through her._He came. He's here. Inuyasha's here._

She sat up. "Inuyasha!" She called.

Kagome came to her and looked at her worriedly. 'You all right?"

Hikari nodded.

Inuyasha's blood burned with rage when saw Hikari's torn up shirt. "God damn you, Kouga."

_"Destroy him, Kouga!" _Sayuri said. "Bring _me Izayoi." _Once again, Kouga was under control of Sayuri.

"Blades of-"

Inuyasha was cut off as Kouga kicked him in the face.

"Bastard, you'll pay for this!" Inuyasha raised his sword again, and brought it down to a crashing blow to the wolf.

Inside Kouga's heart, he desperately tried to escape from Sayuri's hold.

"Inuyasha...f-forgive me..." Kouga could barely speak as he tried to escape the demonic hold.

Inuyasha froze. _He's curse_. Inuyasha thought. _But could_ _Kouga awaken from the curse?_

"He's curse, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"I know that, Sango." Inuyasha replied. "Kouga, when I attack-"

"Please…Inu...Inuyasha." Kouga pleaded. "Get the hell away."

"_Finished him and bring me Izayoi!"_

"NO!!" Kouga screamed as Sayuri gain full control. He hit Inuyasha straight in the stomach. Inuyasha fell straight into the ground.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled as a large ball of blue flames appeared in his hands. But when he threw it at Kouga, it went right back to Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. It knocks them out.

When Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at Kouga it, like Shippo's Fox Fire, went right back to Sango as she went flying into a tree.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Don't attack him with the sacred arrows. Take Hikari and get-"

Kouga cut him off. "Didn't I tell you, mutt? I'll kill you." He ran towards him and kicked Inuyasha in the ribs.

Hikari watched in horror. _This...this can't be happening!_

Inuyasha grunted from pain. He used the wind scar again, but aimed towards Kouga's legs.

Kouga stood, hardly affected by the blow. "Hmph, you lowly half-breed, always letting your emotions get in the example, you wouldn't dare attack me if I did this!"

He ran towards Hikari, drew his sword, and held it by her.

"Now I'm going to leave with your mother, Inuyasha." Kouga said.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Hikari screamed. "Help me!" Tears were rolling down her cheek.

"I'll get you, Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled.

At that moment Kouga tossed Hikari over his shoulder and started running back the way he came using his now tainted shard enhanced speed to cover a fair amount of distance in a short amount of time.

"I'll get you, Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled again. _I can't give up on her._


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari screamed. "Help me!" Tears were rolling down her !" Inuyasha! Kagome!"

"I can't give up on her," Inuyasha said. "Not like last time."

* * *

"Kouga," Hikari said. "You need to stop."

"Shut up, wrench!" He yelled. His back hand met her soft cheek which now burned with pain. She place her hand on her cheek as tears came pouring down like rain. Kouga sniffed the air and got the scent of a lake near by. In full speed, along with his shards in his legs, Kouga ran in top speed.

Hikari was surprised when he placed her down on the grass gently. _I guess he's out of the spell, for now. _

"Hey, kid." He said. "I'm really sorry that I hurt you like that."

"Its okay." She said, with her arms wraped around her legs, eyes closed.

"The hell it isn't!" Kouga told her. "You're just a young girl."

"You had no choice. It really wasn't your fault so stop with the blame game." Hikari said.

"You never told me who was Joe."

She finally open her eyes and looked at him eye to eye. "Why the fuck should you know?"

Kouga laughed at the respond. "Because you was screaming "Stop, Joe!"

"I'm tired and want to be back home."

"You can never go back home, bitch." Kouga said.

She started to cried. He grab her by the wrist and pulled her close for a forceful kiss. She screamed and fought him but he was stronger compare to her fragile human status.

"Inu..Inuyasha," Hikari whispered before entering the dark world once again.

* * *

"I told you, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I wanted to go alone!"

"But," Kagome said. "Inuyasha, you know that we will never leave you to fight alone."

"But look at what the hell happened." Inuyasha pointed to the injured Shippo and Sango. "He wants me and that's what I going to do."

"Inuyasha," Miroku pleaded. "Please be reasonable."

"No," Inuyasha said, stubbornly. "I'm going to go after Kouga and bring her back."

"Let me ask you this," Kagome said. "Why are you so protective over Hikari? Is it because she reminds you of Izayoi?"

Inuyasha didn't respond. He just stares eye to eye with Kagome.

"Because I damn well know its not because-" Inuyasha held his hand up to silence her.

"Its just...well..why do you do this shit? Put words in my mouth?" He said.

"It's like you and Kikyo," She said. "It's always Kikyo."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I'm going. I promise to come back with her safe."

Inuyasha ran to Kouga's direction.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Inuyasha you're such an idiot!"

"I understand why," Myoga said. "The girl is his mother reborn and has the need to protect her. Learn from the last time."

"Last time?" Kagome said. "Do you mean how or why his mother died?"

"Lady Kagome," The flea said. "Izayoi was killed by Sayuri."

"Who's Sayuri?" Sango asked.

"A revenge demon." Miroku explained. "Legends said he is an undead demon summoned by those who want severe revenge."

"Sadly," Myoga said. "A man from Izayoi's old village summoned Sayuri to take revenge. It was terrible, poor Inuyasha; he was too young to save her."

"That's how she died?" Kagome asked. "Is that why he's so damn protective over her?"

"I guess so," Myoga said.

* * *

Roslyn: St. Vincent & Bon Iver

_

* * *

_

_"Izayoi,"_

_"Hikari, my name is Hikari Sakura Shikon."_

* * *

**_Up with your turret  
Aren't we just terrified?  
Shale, screen your worry from what you won't ever find._**

* * *

_"Come on," He said._

_"I'm me! Hikari!" She yelled at the beautiful silver hair beast. "Not Izayoi."_

* * *

**_Don't let it fool you  
Don't let it fool you...down  
Down's sitting round, folds in the gown  
_**

* * *

_"Your mouth says no, but your soul...."_

_"No! You got the wrong girl."_

**_

* * *

_**

Sea and the rock below  
Cocked to the undertow  
Bones blood and teeth erode, with every crashing node

* * *

_"Izayoi," The Great Dog Demon said. "Embrace me."_

* * *

**_Wings wouldn't help you  
Wings wouldn't help you...down  
Down fills the ground, gravity's proud_**

**_You barely are blinking  
Wagging your face around  
When'd this just become a mortal home?_**

* * *

_His voice was like a spell, she had no choice but to come to him. He was no human for it was impossible for a human to be this perfect. He was like a god in her eyes. Hikari was now kissing him, she had no control. Izayoi's soul had taken over now._

* * *

**_Won't, won't, won't, won't_**

* * *

_"You shall be my mate," He said. _

* * *

**_Won't let you talk me  
Won't let you talk me down  
Will pull it taut, nothing let out_**

* * *

_"I don't love you," Hikari said. _

_She wouldn't think about how this was good. She wouldn't think about how this was bad._

_About how her body responded to his, thrusts meeting thrusts, breaths coming hot and heavy together, temperatures rising as they both climbed, higher and higher. The sex wasn't just good, it was amazing; no matter how standard or how wild their position was._

_Grabbing his long hair, she pulled him towards her, bending him so that their lips met, dancing and sliding together, sending him into silence. When he said her name, it made her feel like that was the only name he would ever say. She couldn't let herself believe that._

_"Holy shit," Hikari said. "I can't believe this."_

_He forcefully pushed himself away, all the while shoving into her harder, like it was worth his life. "I need you, need you," he whispered; his voice was husky, deep and possessive._

_"Stop!"_

_He didn't stop._

_"Quit it! Please, it hurts me! Get the Fuck off!"_

_"You enjoy this, Izayoi."_

_"For the last time, I'M NOT FUCKING IZAYOI!"_

_And like that, the dream shattered._

* * *

"Wake up!" Kouga yelled. "We're finally here."

"A cave?" She said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up!" Kouga yelled. "We're finally here."

"A cave?"

* * *

Kouga tossed Hikari over his shoulder, carrying her into the dark, smelly cave. Hikari raised her head to see the surroundings, but she got was darkness.

"How can you see?" Hikari asked the yōkai. "And stand the smell?"

Kouga sneered in the darkness. "I'm a wolf demon. I can see in the dark."

"Of course," Hikari moaned. "How could I forget?"

The cave's darkness suddenly died as the light burst out of nowhere. Hikari groan as the lightness burned her eyes.

"My, look what the wolf dragged in." A male voice said.

"Who are you?" Hikari shouted.

"Sayuri," He responded. "Demon of hatred and revenge."

This demon was a god, like the Great Dog Demon. His hair was long and silver like the moon, his skin has pale. _Inuyasha. _She though as she looked into his amber eyes. Sayuri was half dressed as his pale hairless chest was revealed. His face was very seductive.

Kouga kneeled down. "I have brought you Izayoi."

Hikari's blood boiled in rage when she heard that named. "I'm not Izayoi!"

"As I told you before," Sayuri smiled, revealing his fangs. "You were, back then, 200 years ago."

"Its _way past _200 years," Hikari said. "What do you want with me?"

"To rid of that disgrace half breed of yours," Sayuri said. "Inuyasha."

"Why? What do you have against him?" Hikari asked.

"You and _his father_." He said like saying the word cancer. "I hated that he stole you from me before I got to mark you."

"Mark me?" She looked confused.

"When a demon marks his mate, then she is to remind with him forever or unless one or the other dies." Sayuri informs. "But he never got the chance before he'd died."

"So what," Hikari said. "You're mad because some demon took me before you? How fucking petty?"

Sayuri expression changed from seductive to total hatred. He grabbed Hikari from Kouga by grabbing her neck. She winced in pain as his finger nails dig into her soft skin. Sayuri took one of his hands and place it under her chin she can face him. Chocolate eyes to amber.

"Izayoi," His voice was seductive. "I want you to listen to me. I will have you kill him."

_NO. _She screamed in her mind._ Please, not him!_

Sayuri laughed. "If you don't…" He turned his attention to Kouga. "…..I will kill him."

"Fuck you!" She yelled. He hit her at in the face, blood was spread everywhere.

"Don't you hit her!" Kouga said.

"Silence!" Sayuri said and Kouga obeyed. "You're a strong yōkai, but only because of the shards in your legs."

Kouga started to choked. Sayuri smiled at him. Hikari looked helpless at what was happening. Sayuri focused his eyes back to Hikari. She now was screaming, begging him to stop. Kouga, at that moment, was able to breathe again.

"Damn you," Kouga said, rubbing his throat.

"Why do you cry for him?" He asked her. Sayuri sniffed the air surrounding her. "I sense that you have feeling for Kouga, yet you just met the demon."

"N-no, why do-" She was cut off with a slap once again to the face. Hikari placed her hand at the hot spot.

"Don't you lie to me, bitch!" Sayuri yelled. "I know you, Izayoi. You are a damn fool to think that anyone would love you! They despised you when they found out that you were with a demon and bear his child."

Hikari couldn't lift her head. Tears were pouring down like rain.

"I know what happen to you." Sayuri said. "In that alley."

Hikari was having flashbacks to that terrible night. It was like he hit nerves that send her over the edge. Her blood was boiling in rage, her eyes burn with the thought of revenge.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Sayuri said.

* * *

Inuyasha was angry. _Damn. I lost her scent._

"Inuyasha," A voice said.

He turned his head around to see who it was. Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo?"

"Yes, it is I," She said. Kikyo walked up to him. Inuyasha embrace her as soon as she was close enough to him. His face was in her raven hair, smelling her scent.

"Do you remember what you have promise me?" Kikyo asked him. Inuyasha just looked at her confused. "You promised that you'll go to hell with me, like this forever."

Of course he remembers that. But he didn't love Kikyo anymore but Inuyasha was in love with her reincarnation, Kagome. 

"But I love Kagome!" Inuyasha outburst. _Did I really say that? In front of Kikyo?!_

"But Inuyasha," Kikyo cried. "Why do you love her?"

"You're dead, Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "And someone else needs me more than you do."

"The young girl," Kikyo said. "Your mother's reincarnation."

"But how-" Inuyasha said but was cut off by Kikyo's hand.

"It seems like the most important people in your life is never gone, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. She kisses Inuyasha on the lips. Kikyo left with her Soul Collectors.

* * *

"Hikari, Kouga said, kneeling to her side. "Are you okay?"

"No." She responded. "I'm beyond okay, Kouga."

Kouga wrapped his arms around her and place his head on hers. He holds her to his chest, repeating a rumbling sound that looks like it calmed her and nuzzles her neck with his nose. As she calms down, he turns her face to his and licks her tears away, then rubs his cheek against hers.

Hikari suddenly flashes back to that day and begins to struggle against his grip on her as she is suddenly terrified and crying. _Why is she so afraid? _Kouga thought.

"Joe, Stop!" She screamed as she kicked Kouga. He pinned her down which made her cry more.

"Hikari, please don't cry." Kouga begged. He released her. She backs herself against the cave wall.

"Stop." She whimpered. "Not again."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kouga pleaded. "Hikari, you can trust me. Just please tell me what happen."

Hikari wouldn't move so Kouga want to her and tried again to comforts her as wrapped his arms around her and place his head on hers. He holds her to his chest, repeating the same rumbling sound that calmed her and nuzzles her neck again.

"He was my friend." Hikari finally said.

"Huh?" Said the confused wolf yōkai.

"Joe," She told him. "He was my friend. And Izzy."

Kouga felt first confusion, and then panics as he detects shame enter her scent followed by the salty scent of her tears. He clutched her to his chest, pleading "Oi, don't cry, please don't cry." But that only caused more tears to fall as she turned in his embrace and sobbed against his chest, saying "I'm sorry, it was my fault, I'm sorry" over and over again.

"It's okay," Hikari said. "I was walking home from the store one night to get some ramen when I heard someone in trouble in the alley or so I thought."

"I saw nobody so I got scared and turned but…" Hikari stopped to keep herself from crying more. "Two boys grabbed me from behind and it was Izzy and Joe. They told me that they "waited" for me and started to cut m-my c-clothes off."

She couldn't finish, it was just too hard to bear. She started to cry again. He tried to soothe her but even the rumbling from his chest failed to calm her this time. So he held her and repeated to her over and over again: "It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong, it's not your fault."

"I never had anybody since that," Hikari said. "I felt so alone. Like I was dead when they almost raped before the police came."

Hikari felt several warm, wet drops hit the top of her head. Startled, she went silent as she quickly looked up at Kouga's face, and was shocked to see tears rolling out of his eyes. She slowly raised a hand to the tear tracks staining his cheeks and looked at him in shocked wonder. "Ko-Kouga?" she asked him shakily.

In response, he lowered his forehead down to rest against hers, staring her straight in the eyes. "It was never ever your fault, Hikari" he told her firmly. "You did nothing wrong and have nothing to be sorry for. It was Joe and Izzy's fault and the blame lies squarely within them for doing this in the first place."

"I felt like a piece of shit," Hikari whispered. "And I am."

"No," Kouga said firmly. "You're very beautiful and special and anyone would be a baka not to see it."

For the first time since she got here, Hikari laughed. "You're a real nice…demon."

Kouga smiled at her, making her blushed. And with that she tugged his face down so that his lips met hers, and she poured all of her feelings into the kiss.

Kouga's mind went completely dead as soon as her lips touched his. He couldn't think, couldn't move. His whole being was focused on the warm lips pressing against his almost desperately. He felt his instincts rise to the surface and he let them, arms tightening around the girl in his lap as he began to return the kiss.

It was better than he had ever imagined but he needed more. His blood began to heat as he opened his lips to taste more of her. He started when he felt her lips part against his, but used it to his advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting and exploring. He moaned against her mouth and felt an answering moan from her. His hands moved of their own volition, one hand clutching the back of her head, holding it to his, while the other slid down to cup her backside, pressing her more deeply against him. He felt her hands wrap around his neck as the kiss deepened, becoming for passionate.

Kouga broke the kiss suddenly, hands lifting to her shoulders to push her away. They sat there panting for a moment before he spoke up "H-Hikari, we can't."


End file.
